List of Deities (TFF)
In the Universe of The Final Fantasy, there are many major and minor deities that attempt to benefit either Mankind or the World itself, not all of the deities however are seen. Primordial Deities There are said to be a number of Primordial Deities, although only three are named. Bhunivelze The Primordial God of Time and Space that created the world, cosmos and everything in it, he has a wife in the Goddess Gaea - the mother of his children - and a lover in the God Hyne. Like his wife and lover, Bhunivelze is only seen for a brief time. Hyne Hyne is the God of Light and Darkness, Magic and Strength, notably known for his silver and gold winged armour, Hyne was the one that helped shaped Gran Pulse and Humans. Hyne has rarely ever been seen except for a brief time. Gaea Gaea is mother Earth, the Goddess of the Planet Gran Pulse and Nature itself, the Lifestream is her blood and her children - other deities - were born from it. Gara was rarely ever seen except for a brief time, Gaea is confirmed to sleep millenia at a time. Five Deities Four Goddesses Minerva, the Goddess of Life Minerva is the eldest daughter of Gaea and her feelings of brotherhood for Hyne, born from the lifestream due to the youthful energy emulated from her friend as she dreamed, Minerva is a glorious golden warrior with life giving energy and considered Hyne's daughter as a result. Although all Deities have born Avatars, Minerva's one is currently unknown, and she is believed to be within the lifestream. Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos is the second eldest daughter of Gaea, and like Minerva was born of her brotherhood for Hyne, Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony and therefore created the Fal'Cie to keep harmony between all of humanity and even the beasts of the world. Cosmos's Avatar is named in every era as "Jihl". Etro, the Goddess of Chaos Etro is the third eldest, second youngest, daughter of Gaea and is the Goddess of Chaotic events - e.g. Storms and natural disasters. Etro was born from her memories of Bhunivelze, however Etro was believed to have somewhat been a student under Hyne, for she taught humanity how to use magic and to master the elements. Etro's Avatar is named in every era as the Seeress "Yuel". Lindzei, the Goddess of Death Lindzei is the youngest daughter of Gaea and like Etro was born from Gaea's memories of Bhunivelze, Lindzei is the Goddess of Death and thus granted humans freedom from their instincts and peace at their life's end, Lindzei is said to not have much compassion for humans however and claims that Death is a Salvation - one that the Divine are not privy to. Linzei's Avatar is named "Yunalesca" in every era. Ares, the God of Greater Chaos and Conflict Ares, also known as "The Formless One", is a powerful deity and the fifth child of Gaea and her brothers. Ares is the God of Greater Chaos - Disorder, Decadence, Decay, destruction, idleness and stagnation, change and growth - and all Conflicts. Ares, as The Formless One, is currently worshipped only in the Gaian Empire. He has currently been reborn in Avatar form only once, born to the Shinra family, under the name "Hope". Hope and Courage Elpis, the Goddess of Hope and Freedom Elpis is the Goddess of Hope and Freedom, the hated fraternal twin of Cosmos who personify two elements that add contradiction in the purpose Cosmos is trying to achieve, Category:Terminologies Minor Deities Spartans Berserkers The Berserkers were Demi-Gods under the rule of Ares and were created by the God of War to that end, as their name dictates they are the most powerful and loyal of his followers, the Spartans, they are also known a Primary-class Spartans. If killed they return to the lifestream and can be resurrected by Ares, if alive but Ares is not they will enter Crystal stasis, Divine Consorts seem to rejoin their deity in the lifestream instead. They are split into two categories: *'Four Spartan Kings' - The Four Spartan Kings are the Spartans that are recorded in myth as being Ares's chief creations or children, and are said to be the greatest warriors in the world - his Lieutenants, and despite their title are made up of three males and one female. They are named Enyalios, Remus, Romulus and Antiope. *'Divine Consorts' - The Divine Consorts are deity-level warriors who are in a relationship with deities aligned with Ares, they return to the planet alongside their deity and are reborn at the same time. Einherjar Although technically not Deities in every sense of the word, Einherjar are undead and Immortal warriors loyal to Ares, just like the Berserkers however they can be revived from the lifestream when killed and go through Crystal stasis when Ares returns to the lifestream. It is the highest rank that a Spartan can evolve to, given that Berserkers were crafted specific for their purpose. Jenova and Nex Jenova and Nex are fraternal twin minor deities loyal to Ares, Jenova is the Goddess of Sleep, Corruption and Illusions. Meanwhile, Nex is the God of Violent Death, Vengeance and Suffering. While her brother Nex does have Avatars, always being named "Noctis", Jenova claims bodies in every century by transferring her essence over into them. Pulse A artificial, Fal'Cie, deity created by The Formless One during the storyline. Pulse - also known as "Hallowed Pulse" - was created as part of Ares's plan to corrupt and control the Fal'Cie, and then cause a massive disaster - intending to use the power of the Goddesses to that end - in which will make all of humanity dependent on his corrupted Fal'Cie or go extinct. Category:Terminologies